


春四月记事

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	春四月记事

/

亲爱的日记：

今天和妈妈的对话有一点点败露情况，好吧，不止一点点。她知道我喜欢烹饪（但我永远记得她在我提出烹饪学校的修习申请时露出的表情），我试图用多元兴趣教育的藉由哄骗她拿出那本手作家用食谱。我敢打赌，每个家庭都有那么一本，塞在副食架的隔档版空隙里或是烤箱的花纹盖布上，更多帮助看到这本日记的人们回忆起来的关联词汇：线圈硬壳封皮、手绘索引和插图、像刷了蛋液的面包皮一样因经年累月而起酥泛黄的纸张。最重要的是，它有关于一场秘密计划。所以我很谨慎地小声咕哝，照烧金枪鱼饭团。

妈妈第一遍没听清楚。

我用勺子把平日里最喜欢的煎鲑鱼挤出肉块碎屑，它真可怜，但我的喉咙里也像横亘了一根透亮的的鱼刺一样，只能捏着嗓音小声重复：我想多做一个照烧金枪鱼饭团。

妈妈会在我小时候恐吓我，家庭成员互相之间有着心电感应，也许这就是为什么七岁时在房间里踢足球撞掉一小块木制的踢脚线板又用胶水粘上后，她能那么快发现的原因。可恶，妈妈又像嘲弄幼稚园儿童一样地笑了，问我是不是想要做给喜欢的人吃。

想到这件事我会变得很不自然，但我不想说谎，所以我只选择性地阐述了一部分：我在学校交到了新朋友。

哦！那真好。妈妈说完就走进厨房，短暂地让出了原料使用权。我一直坚信世界上只有三种事！已经成功的事，我还没有机会尝试过的事和等待进行下一次尝试的事。比如，刚刚把手掌伸进饭锅里测量水位时，我就已经想象到午餐时间和明浩一起坐在天台的废弃木箱，看他张大嘴咬下铜币大小的缺损的样子，那真好！

另外，记得拿方便坐在那里的垫布。

/  
亲爱的日记!!!

这一定是我今天要最先写下的话：珉奎's料理被明浩称赞了！

我记在头脑存档文本里的原话是：口味和咸淡刚刚好，珉奎果然在这些上很有天赋。我的心脏像只电动小鹿一样怦怦怦怦直跳，天知道从他拆开塑料保鲜膜的验收时刻到现在我忐忑了多久。而且，明天就又迎来了周三，是在我心中仅比烟火大会稍稍逊色一点点的礼物交换日。

我房间里的台历上每个周三日程格都装饰有饼干附送的泡泡棉贴纸，（库洛米对于男生来说是不是过于可爱了？）为了将记忆球放进珍贵藏品铁盒，我决定完整地把缘由在日记里记述一遍。

出于意外，明浩先给我赠送了礼物，然后我又送去了回礼，明浩再次送回，形成没有终点又乐意之至的零用钱支出循环。这样描述会不会有点草率？重来一遍好了。

我的人生麻烦派件十有八九都要从我和胜宽说起，胜宽，我们两个都反思一下吧！

听说父母比较相熟的孩子会总是争闹，或者就只是单纯的性格不合，我们总是在吵架。年纪最小的一次是因为我不相信地球村上有佛教幼儿园的存在，年纪最大的一次则是对方毫无根据地对圆佑说，“珉奎毛手毛脚，网球这种是不行的。”

当下我就感到有点恼火，热衷身体搞笑的家伙和电动发烧男凭什么质疑我这个校队选手？虽然是和上肢运动不沾边的田径部，但是运动的肌理和思维是相通的！是挑衅吧，我果断把西服套装的外套脱下来和背包一起放在樱花树下的长椅上。

连进行到第几轮都不记得的倦怠时刻脑子也会变得迟钝起来，胜宽把球发给我，我马上脑电波直球地挥拍回击，然后我们三个人十分同一地抬头，对不偏不倚地卡在樱花树枝上的羽毛球行默哀礼。

我目光求助圆佑，圆佑看看胜宽，胜宽又转头怒视我：都怪你，这下怎么办？我们要掏钱赔一个球给保管室老师了。

但我从小就大量摄入的手工童书也不是毫无用处的，皮球滚进洞穴可以依靠液体浮力而重获，放大镜外加太阳也可以轻松实验紫外线燃点，无论何时都不能让慌乱和无措占据自己的头脑高地。

所以我又往树上扔了一个球拍，这次球拍和羽毛球一起像难舍难分的麻雀和鸟巢一同卡在了树枝缝隙里。圆佑仰着头惊叹地竖起具有赞赏意味的大拇指，我只好向胜宽示弱说，按理来说，我们是还剩下一个球拍的。

夫胜宽的双手已经插上了腰——怒气喷发的应激表现。谢天谢地这次的模拟铅球投掷大功告成，球拍和羽毛球一起齐落落地掉下来，像海啸以后留在沙滩上的各种人类垃圾图鉴。

这时我才发现树后还有一个陌生人，对方被颤动的树枝而造成的无端樱花雨淋湿，重重地打了一个喷嚏。

后来明浩对我回忆，觉得自己应该相信俊辉的，「在树下看书本就是一种不必要的做派」，而当时自己还毅然决然地反驳了他，「这是一种非常必要的生活情调」。

明浩喜欢在天气晴好时找寻宁静的地方读聂鲁达诗集，而这次明显未能如他所愿。听到树后有争吵声时，他没作声而是静静地听，原来是三个笨蛋莫名地开始搭建发射架，而后两个球拍也不幸地随之登月了。作为基建燃料的爆炸损失，他感觉一片樱花顺着气流飞进了自己的鼻腔里。

看了看挂钟，今天的时间不早了！明天要交的手工模型还没有制作完成所以就先记载到这里，亲爱的日记，我们下次再会。

/  
亲爱的日记：

要往前看看才能想起上次的进度呢！

我看着那个头顶落满樱花的男生伸手扶了扶被喷嚏喷歪的银边镜框，统一的制服领带上佩着精致好看的领带夹，手腕处也有与之花色相配的袖扣。实话说来，我关于明浩的初印象是「比班上偷偷改变发色的女同学都更爱漂亮呢！」

但明浩的缺点之一是，默不作声的时候脸色有些许吓人，尤其在我因做了坏事而心虚时。我赶紧去摸裤袋里的手帕并道歉，还在心里默默怀疑，明浩不会是樱花变的吧？

明浩颤了颤嘴角摆摆手，开始自己抖落掉进领口里作乱的樱花花瓣。别以为我不知道！胜宽和圆佑当时就在我身后狂点太阳穴，然后做出错叉的手势，幸而明浩说了声没关系，就拿好诗集和便当袋离开了。

午餐时间，我满心期待地打开，脑海里精准描绘出预想的汉堡肉、鱼竹轮、豆皮寿司和切得整整齐齐的奶酪拌刀豆。作为比早餐更重要的午餐，便当菜码我都记得格外牢固！打开一看，食肴拼盘变成了一个装着奶白色液体的密封袋，上面印着我看不懂的各种英文标识。我惊讶地想，以营养液代餐吗？怪不得那么纤瘦啊。

但根本问题不是在于我们双方互相拿错了餐食吗？保温饭盒和手提袋都是学校统一发放的黑色款式。捱饿到回家对我来说也没那么困难，但那位同学会不会嫌弃别人用过的饭盒呢？

幸运的是在隔天就打听到了对方的讯息，同级A班的转学生明浩。

明浩笑着表示乌龙事件和我的冒失都没关系，还夸赞了我妈妈的手艺。（自制食谱万岁！）我哧哧地笑出声，突然，一只路过而不解风情的蜜蜂撅着屁股在我的手臂上插入倒刺。原来是圆佑的自动铅笔的铅芯停驻在了皮肤上，他冷笑一声，课间时间睡觉都能笑出声，看来是需要挂水问诊。

要是刚才的梦可以成真就好了。

突然，门边的女同学说有人指名要找我。教室里马上发出一阵熟悉的怪叫，我伸头看到明浩在门外露出的一点发尖，脸红地将手指放在嘴上警告别人拉好声音门栓，甚至还借来了旁边女生Hello Kitty图案的手执镜确认自己脸上没有口水。

看到明浩我就首先献上直角鞠躬与道歉，真对不起！我把你的便当盒洗净了，马上就拿来给你。

明浩赶紧拉住我的袖子递来一个牛皮纸袋，昨天…令你失去午餐了吧，实在不好意思。这家的红豆包很好吃！我排队买了送给你作为赔礼。

哦…哦，我木讷地点着头接了，这样的发展桥段是我属实没有想到的。

几天后，我向妈妈声称更换了值日表提早半个小时来到学校，一路摸到明浩的教室，往他桌上放了一颗逛街时买下的扭蛋。顺着螺纹慢慢旋开就能看到一个树脂材质的樱花挂件，我还在里面塞了纸条「很像你！谢谢你的红豆包款待！」

就是这样！亲爱的日记，是不是很浪漫？！

差点忘了说，这个星期三的赠礼是明浩亲手做的树叶剪贴书签。他在上面抹了一层代替滴胶的指甲油，这样上面的装饰用风干脉络就不会在翻页中脱落。

明浩明明不是擅长做这种东西的类型，原来是有向班上的女生咨询过的缘故，但我不会斤斤计较这种无关的小事的。

亲爱的日记，最后一句好像也说不准。

/

亲爱的日记：

今天，明浩第一次来家里玩了！

虽然是来看家里的狗狗的。

明浩好像对小动物有些困惑，我今天照例去喂了泳馆铁丝网旁纸箱里的一窝校园驻守流浪猫。上周在Amazon订购的猫粮是很难束口的家庭装，所以直接把封袋顶部弯折一下就放到了背包里，也叫上了明浩和我一起。给它们开牛奶塑封时，明浩脸上流露出少有的新奇，不敢伸手去碰盆周一圈专心吃食的猫团。我问他，你不会从来都没见过宠物吧？

明浩点点头，我吃了一惊，Azi对不起！那个时候只想到了你的利用价值！可是明浩因此顺理成章地坐在了我家沙发上后我就成功地取消了负疚心。Azi一开始有点怕他，认生地用屁股对着客人。后来就开始肆无忌惮地又跳又拱，舔明浩的指节和下巴，我冷静地把项圈往后拎拎也不一会儿就会又凑过去。

这家伙都没看到明浩快要缩到沙发缝里了吗？

我安慰明浩说，没关系，它用舌尖碰碰你是喜欢你或者想和你亲近的表现。明浩没说话，呆呆把Azi举起来和他四目平视，似乎在进行外星变异宠物狗的研究与观察。妈妈下班回来看到明浩，脸上有一些了然于心的愉悦，（或者说是过分热情，把家里六七种梅干密封罐都拿出来掰开螺栓怎么看都是令人惊惶的招待吧！）还留明浩一起吃晚饭。可惜明浩的父亲家教很严格，一向不允许他在别人家里用餐留宿。

明浩临走的时候妈妈推了我一把，让我把明浩送到电车站台。这种我还是懂得的！我脸红地蹬上鞋子出门。列车像位铁皮山神一样呼啸地进站的时候，明浩突然垫着脚把手搭上我的肩膀，伸出舌头碰了碰我的脸。我受惊地连连后退了几步，但明浩看上去很是无辜，“这不是表达想和你亲近的意思吗？”

我也不知道，我还没有恋爱过，而且当时我摸着脸颊出神的样子看上去一定很呆。

等等，虽然没有正式提起，但今后有机会看到这本日记的诸位应该可以猜测出来我喜欢明浩吧？

我还没有来得及告白呢，这样超过的举动难道不是犯规判定吗？（这绝不是在对明浩不满！）是因为太喜欢了，所以想早日让对方感知到我的心意。

/

亲爱的日记：

这本日记完全可以依内容称作明浩观察手册，因为似乎内容全是关于明浩，和与他有关的生活碎片。也是由于中途断开一天后，再次翻开就是下个月份的事情了。

今天没有好消息，玩Pokemon Go时就连鲤鱼王也没有捕捉到，白白浪费了黄绿等级的精灵球。而且，明浩病倒了，似乎是昨天我和明浩都没有带雨伞所以把外套顶在头上跑到车站的缘故。当时明浩抱着手臂，牙关和肩膀都有些近乎抽搐的发颤，我只能用背阻挡着寒冷气流把他包裹得更近一点，但今天还是从与明浩同班的学生中得知了他生病告假的消息。

要快点好起来！

/

亲爱的日记：

今天明浩也没有上学。

/

亲爱的日记：

明浩依旧病假中。

/

亲爱的日记：

明浩的情况到底有多严重呢？我真的很担心。想去明浩的居所捎给他笔记和功课，可是老师说他的父亲告知校方说他们一直在搬家，所以转入以来迟迟未登记住址，家校联系簿也由明浩自己保管。

这些不便都让我更加想念明浩。

/

亲爱的日记!!

明浩病愈康复了！

而且，看上去和以前的面色一样好。妈妈说挑食偏食的青少年抵抗力会随之下降，我也这样警告了明浩，明浩笑着答应说再也不会生病了。

可惜，今天原本的安排是将告白计划提上日程的。  
我问明浩如果下午没有社活安排的话，是否可以和我一起去商业街喝奶昔。明浩可惜地摇摇头，没有。不过我记得珉奎是今天是有训练安排的吧。

糟糕，我恨不得时光回溯到一年级取消自己的田径队申请。

我在赛道上绑钉鞋的系带时，看到他背着书包沿着运动区步调蹭得慢吞吞的样子。他在一群同色运动服中找到我的身影，就隔得远远地做了「先走啦」的口型。然后又指指手心里攥着的蛋白棒，放在了我用袖管绑在足球门柱上的棒球服外套口袋里。

就是这根麦香味的能量棒让我下定决心终结暗恋而说明一切的。但我还不知道这场心意宣读应该放在何时，何处。至少要是个浪漫的地方，天台这种每次映射到脑海里就会飘来饭香的地点绝对不行。

/

亲爱的日记：

以下是我的自信培养清单：

1.从小到大家人和周围的朋友都说我很帅，谦虚地认证。  
2.料理力也不错！  
3.个子高，今年我17岁，还在180以上无限蓄力发展中。  
4.妈妈说我会照顾人。  
5.很愿意尝试各种事情！我觉得这很重要！  
6.也很阳光积极。

列出10条以上不是容易的事呢，这是我在网页上学习到的「自信快速培养法」，即写出自己的10条优点并大声复述给自己听就会收获更加良性的自我认知，希望明浩也可以接收到我更加坚定的心意。

但今天还是没能留出时间空档，明浩说要早些回家和父亲商议一些事情。

/

亲爱的日记：  
我觉得自己需要时间消化发生的事。

/

亲爱的日记：

深呼吸，珉奎，你可以重述这一切的。

明浩可能是预知到我的行动一般告知我提前在天台那里等他，我找到他的时候，他的双手就抓在双肩包扣节那一截多余的带子上，眉毛拧起来。明浩的眉毛本来就是很细的一条，这样做就像一只因积食而病恹的猫。我虽然不清楚他为什么苦恼地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，但下意识觉得并不是简单明了的事。

一直以来我都在保护着两个秘密，名号说。  
第一，我喜欢珉奎。第二，我和人类并不相同。

我当时一定是笑了吧，才把他的表情衬托得比宣之于口之前更为沉静和哀伤。明浩抓着我的手放在自己的胸膛上，那里平静得像是一滩即将迎来冰河纪而封冻的死海，我嘴角的笑意逐渐敛去，脑海里只剩下令人不安的猜疑，无论是心口还是手腕，怎么找不到明浩的脉搏？

他并没有给我缓冲机会地继续轻声说道，珉奎，我和扫地机器人、电梯、切割机床都是没有什么分别的。我是仿生体，但我有一切的情感与共鸣，你看，我现在也会流泪呢。但我实在太胆小无用了，不敢抬头去看他溢满泪水而令人心碎的瞳孔。

明浩又递给我一张纸条，上面写着一行坚持要我熟背下来的地址字样。我照做了，明浩终于破涕为笑，珉奎，为了我，说一次那句话吧，之后收回也没关系。

我抓着他的手慌张地呢喃着，我喜欢明浩。

明浩闭上眼却微笑着倒在了我怀里，原来这就是字条的究极意义，我赶快将右手颤巍巍地伸到裤带里把它掏出来。明浩是要我在此刻将他送去这个地方，北五条西4丁目2-10。我向胜宽和圆佑借光了他们身上所有的零钱来拦下出租车，司机透过车前镜看向依偎在一起的我们，有点惊惶地询问，这位朋友是昏倒了吗，去医院可能会更加妥当啊。

我竟然还能勉强冷静的应答，没关系，让他睡一下吧。

在这之后，我见到了明浩的父亲。我绝不是第一次见到他的面孔，虽然头发更花白了些，但那分明是几年前还频繁地出现于科学杂志版头或是电视采访上，后来因机器人研究争议而隐退的伊井博士！明浩的“家”里的装修风格很古朴，“父亲”意外地和善，我左看右看，幻想在第几节台阶上可以触发实验用的暗室。而老人只是招呼我品鉴客室里的壁龛和烧制茶具。

他递给我两个相缠的六扣环要我解开，这花费了些时间，我想那将近是一个小时。我忍着翻涌到喉管的焦急问道，这些又和明浩有什么关系？明浩的父亲抿了一口茶回答，别担心，配置，基元，形态结构都是与之类似，彼此相抵的环，机械因此而坚不可摧，普通的损害无法伤害明浩。

我打算升学时研习艺术的，因为偏差值过得去但不大擅长数理的缘故。我能把这句话默写出来，可都是为了你，明浩！哼哼。

我花了好几遍才听懂他的兴起大论，由于我的情感唤醒，明浩解开了重复社会演练的莫比乌斯环，从记忆、即兴、自我利益的层层阶梯递归到究极状态——情感与爱。博士问我，大数值的心动会使现有的心脏动力负载不足而陷入死机。你是不是依照明浩的命令执行了什么事件？看来他在挑选时间节点，在那个时刻开始胸腔里的铬质金属架构就会从内而外一点点崩析溃塌。

所以是我害明浩晕倒的。从泪腺涌出的液体模糊了焦距，就连相册里写着明浩名字的荣誉证书也有点看不清了。

伊井博士笑着说，你未免太小看我的儿子了吧。只是需要更换新的材料而已，明浩昨天回家吞吞吐吐了好久，说要让我准备好在家里存放已久的升级动力源，当时我就觉得「啊，果然这一天还是会到啊。」

相当于提亲吧，年轻人，最后博士找出一个准确但不太灵光的补充。实在抱歉，这样私下里评价岳父似乎有些不太礼貌。

迄今为止，我还没有听过和仿生人恋爱对象的范例，但校园里只喝巧克力奶不喝水的小川，一边玩剑玉一边走路来上学的润一，因为青春期长痘，发誓一辈子都不会向女生搭讪的福助。大家都很奇怪不是吗？

硬要说的话，因为一片樱花而喜欢上明浩的我也很奇怪。

床榻上陷入深眠的明浩睡得很好，他在睡眠中完成着元件的自我修正，就像免疫系统杀死病毒和菌株那样，不出意外的话，后天就可以来上学了。

/

亲爱的日记：

后知后觉，喜欢亲近明浩并不只是Azi的过错，也许是因为它比人类灵敏1000倍的鼻子识别到了它最爱惜的弹力球橡胶味道——明浩的皮肤气味。

我也喜欢。（不是指弹力球）

/

亲爱的日记：

我的国文老师说我的即兴演讲语速很快，讲话有点缺乏主次逻辑，要我无论如何先梳理时间顺序。可要憋住比前文重要一百倍的结果真的很难！

让我从头说起。

今天走在上学路上时我就十分亢奋。

我要向和人类别无二致，本来被制作为博士生前瘫痪的女儿的医疗护工，在她不幸逝世后又幸运地参与人类社会的明浩告白了！

…也许同龄人的告白对象前缀都是漂亮、可爱之类的形容词…  
因为明浩也！非常漂亮可爱而略过不记述了。

明浩好像因此变得十分不安，因为不知道可不可以和我继续做朋友。（后面这条是胜宽告诉我的，明浩告诉他我们因为电车停靠站台的数量赌约而大吵一架，他相信了！）等明浩下课花费了很久很久，久到我感觉自己就像是被放凉而干瘪下去的红豆包。等到大家都纷纷离开了，我走进教室，看见明浩把头卡在抽屉夹层里。天啊，我被吓坏了，开始像重温乘法口诀一样在记忆里搜索昨晚熬夜啃下说明书才掌握的操作程序。首先要叫停运行，对，要找到心口的电源应用开关，就像电车里示意简明的应急手刹，珉奎加油！可以做到的！

明浩的声音从抽屉阻层里瓮声瓮气地传来，珉奎，现在不知道怎么面对你才好了…

我这才松了一口气，这就是智能仿生人想出来的最佳应对方法吗！

我挽起校服袖口的旋扣，给他看了看今早沿着腕节动脉向下用水性笔书写的一行小字：SYC-116-FD，明浩用发尾遮挡着的后颈处印着的产出序列号。我又再次重复了一遍，喜欢明浩，明浩两个字的发声加得很重，就像喜欢樱花一样毋庸置疑。

也不是非要一起做人类嘛！变成机械体的话，我也有点想做wii，或者switch。

你这家伙，明浩捂着胸腔对我脸红地低声喊，注意些啊！我还不想这么快就新换一颗心脏。

接下来的发展因为太开心的缘故，头脑晕晕乎乎而降低了些许重述准确度。

明浩轻轻地和我说了很多话，他说我靠近他时，自己的心跳声是像急剧增速的发条钟一样狂乱地滴嗒滴嗒作响，体温也有感度层，所以喜欢靠在温度偏高的我的肩膀上睡觉，咀嚼饭团和咀嚼蜡膏在味觉层面没有分别，因此纯属是靠视觉图像打的分。但痛觉又是百分百的明晰，无论是用打火机灼烧指尖的自我测试，还是意识到我们并不处于同一种群时都尤为显现。

明浩吃人类食物没关系吗？我问。

明浩指了指自己的腹部歪着头回答，珉奎知道哆啦A梦吗？我和它一样都是靠体内的原子炉分解消化，所以没关系。

从那刻开始，连手指都没有分叉的蓝色圆柱体形象也变得可爱了。

还有，明浩拘谨地咬着嘴唇用手指抠抠长椅边缘鼓起的螺丝，如果说到其他感官的话，生理构造这些也是一样的。

哦！我当时就像身处于售有成人杂志的便利店，想要回头好奇地探看几眼又忌惮于拿着条形码扫描枪的收银职员一样，努力把这些事情甩到脑后。在那之前，至少要遵循约定去赏樱。

/

亲爱的日记：

准备更换笔记本，手上这本打算送给明浩作为春日祭礼物。

对了，昨天和明浩一起去书店看漫画时发现，他处理语言文字的速度比我快多了。我欣喜地让他再看两本，回家路上就可以讲给我听。

明浩对我翻了个白眼，我猜是对提议的默声认同。

下周就准备去看樱花了，札幌的观赏季在阴雨连绵的月末，所以我们打算坐车到相近的青森去。一定记得带雨伞和相机！还有我自己一个人需要的晕车药。一想到春日出逃就有点激动到睡不着！

也希望明浩不要因作乱的花瓣而打喷嚏了，这次我可不会担心是花粉过敏。

就像明浩说的，在街头走着突然擦肩而过的温暖的风，通过窗户照射进来包裹着脸颊的耀眼的光；即使只有月光，但也将道路明亮照射着的天空；樱花，淅淅沥沥的春雨声和味道。如果说浪漫的话，好像所有的一切都是浪漫的。

因为此刻就是幸福的节度。


End file.
